My Cinderella
by ohyou'reinmyveins26
Summary: Bella's mom develops cancer and cannot take care of her anymore. After living in Arizona all her life she must move to Seattle to live with her dad Charlie. She must to adjust to the changes in her life and the people brought back into it. ALL HUMAN!


My Cinderella

Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my very first ever fanfiction and I hope thsat you guys like it! Please feel free to comment and review because it will give me more inspiration to write more. Thanks! ~Kay-bear0506

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.. the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1 : Coming Home

BPOV

I'm coming home, coming home.

Tell the world I'm coming home.

Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday.

I know my kingdom awaits and theyve forgiven my mistake

I'm coming home, coming home.

Tell the world I'm coming home.

"Mom. are you going to be okay? Are the doctors going to take care of you?" I asked.

"Of course Bells. Im going to be fine. Dont you worry one bit. Your father will take care of you."

I don't know why my stupid alcoholic father had to take care of me. I had lived with my mother in Arizona, ever since the divorce. Besides, I am going to be sixteen in a few weeks, I don't need someone who has never been there for me, to be there now. I didn't want to move to Seattle with Charlie. I stopped liking him when mom told me that he gave up being a cop and sat at home drinking all the time. To me he was worthless now. But, the cancer was spreading fast and I did not have an option at this point.

I groaned at the mention of it and mom stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you mom."

"I'll miss you too sweetie." I could see a tear forming at the corner of her eye, and couldn't help tearing up at the sight of her own tears.

I grabbed the last of my luggage and walked to the car where Phil, mom's fiancée, was waiting to drive me to the airport. I threw the bags into the back and seated myself in the passenger seat. Phil started driving off and I saw mom waving me off. I managed to blow her a kiss before we got too far from the house.

I boarded the plane and prepared myself for the 3 hour long flight. I grabbed my iPod and played the playlist titled LTC, meaning long time crush. I named it LTC after my long time crush Edward Cullen. He had been my crush ever since I used to live with Charlie, before the divorce and before the cancer. I never stopped thinking about him, even when I moved to Arizona with mom and Phil. I had boyfriends, but none of them could ever compare to Edward. He was perfect. I couldn't help smiling at the thought that he might still live in Seattle, in that same house in that same neighborhood, and have that same perfect body, and perfect personality.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that the plane had taken off. Judging by the height we were off the ground, we had been flying for quite some time.

As I got off of the plane and waited by the luggage carousel "If I die young" by The Band Perry played on my iPod. I noticed the light blue suitcase coming around and grabbed it along with my matching duffel. I walked towards the front of the airport. I saw a sign that read "Welcome Isabella Swan!". I felt embarrassed for some reason. I didn't recognize the person holding the sign though. She was a tall blonde, most likely with fake boobs. I reluctantly walked toward her, only to be greeted by a massive white smile and a hug. I have to admit...I was scared. She told me her name is Valerie and that she is Charlie's housekeeper. If you asked me I'd say that she looked more like a Playboy Bunny than a housekeeper.

During the drive back to Charlie's house she explained to me that he was away on business now but he would be back in a few days. She told me all about how he sobered up a few months ago and stayed sober since. He returned to work and started fixing his life.

"Why did he decide to become sober?" I questioned.

"When your mother called him back in November to tell him about her diagnosis. He asked how you would be taken care of and so she asked him to take you in. He knew that he couldn't do it being drunk all of the time. So, he gave up drinking and decided it was time to get serious again."

"Wait...did you say in November? She didn't tell me about the cancer until January!"

"She didn't want you to worry so much. With all that you had going on at school. She wanted to wait to tell you."

We arrived at the house and I grabbed my bags from the back of the SUV. "I'll take those sweet heart." squeaked Valerie. I allowed her to my luggage and we both walked to the house.

When I walked into the front door the lights were off and Valerie flipped the switch. As soon as she did "SURPRISE!" an uproar of screams flooded the living room. I could not believe that Charlie actually threw me a surprise welcome home party. My face went flush and I stuttered for a second. Apparently they took this in a different way than it was actually meant. "Welcome home Bells!" exclaimed Charlie. Those words were followed by like sentences and gestures from many of his work buddies. I did not recognize most of them but one face in particular stood out. Edward Cullen. The color in my face returned, almost too much, at the sight of him. I was quick to run up to my room,I knew where I was staying already. Charlie stopped me at the foot of the staircase.

"Bells, where 'ya going? You just got here, don't you want to talk to all these people?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Just give me a second." I ran up to my room and slumped onto the bed. I felt tears forming and fought to hold them back. For once realization hit me and I cried. Truth be told, I was scared. Because, finally the word home sucker-punched me in the face. Even with my long-time crush, Edward Cullen, sitting in my living room I wasn't happy. This is what I get for coming home.

Authors Note:

So, thats the end of the first chapter of my story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and review. Also submit tips and other things to help me become a better author. Please do those things because the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update and the better the next chapter will be. Also the reason why I included the whole LTC thing is because it come sup later in the story and I figured that I would introduce it to you early. Thanks! ~Kay-bear0506


End file.
